


She has never felt so warm

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kristoff warms Anna up on a cold winter night, Post Frozen-2
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 32





	She has never felt so warm

The coldest winter, not produced by a magical wielding sister, had hit Arendelle. The temperature of each day stayed at a "cozy" below zero. The castle hardly provided any warmth. Anna could wear every single dress she owned and still be shivering. The thought had occurred to her with each shiver and shudder no matter how silly it may be. 

She was _cold_ and it was in fact bothering her. She wasn't her sister. The cold reminded her of another time when she was alone every day. The Arendelle Staff had been some company, here and there, but it wasn't the company she had been wanting.

Things were different now, of course. She was happily married to Kristoff. She had her sister, who was living with the Nortuldra people, but she'd at least come to visit during family game nights. She had Olaf and Sven too. It was so much better than before.

After her tenth meeting of the day, Anna was exhausted and cold. She heads down the hallways of the castle to get to her and Kristoff's bedroom, eager to cuddle with her husband for some much-needed warmth.

"Anna, my queen," Kristoff says with a smile when he sees her walk in. Anna flashes him a smile in return. "Hello to you, my king." She winks.

Kristoff's face turns pink at her words. "I'm.. not used to you calling me that."

"I'll call you my king until you do then," Anna replies as she pulls off her heels. 

"How were the meetings today?"

"Tiring. Especially tiring because I was shivering so much. " Her body shudders again as she undresses out of her gown, a gust of the breeze from her room brushing on her exposed skin. 

"Oh Anna, cmere." Kristoff holds out his arms.

Anna leaps onto the bed, crawling over to him. She wraps herself around him as his muscular arms surround her. As she rests her head against his chest, she can hear his heartbeat. It's soothing. She relaxes in the embrace. "Feeling better?"

Anna raises her head to look at him, "Not yet."

"What else does my queen need?"

"A kiss, my king." Her eyelids shut, puckering her lips out. 

Kristoff can't help chuckling but complies with his queen's wishes, kissing her. A warmth unlike a burning fire or hottest summer day fills Anna. She has never felt so warm.


End file.
